The present invention relates to a razor head for a wet razor. The razor head is arranged at the front end of a handle and has a single or double razor blade arranged in a plastic housing having perforations and a front guardbar. The present invention also relates to a method of making such a razor head.
In conventional wet razors, a single or double razor blade is permanently embedded in a plastic housing in the razor head. If the razor head is constructed separately from the handle and is fastened to a handle by interlocking elements, the razor head is known as a razor blade unit.
A double or twin razor head typically comprises five components, namely a lower plastic part, a lower blade, a spacer, an upper blade and an upper plastic part, all arranged together in the form of a sandwich. These components are typically held together by means of plastic rivets which are formed on the upper plastic part and protrude through holes in the blades, spacer and lower plastic part. The razor heads are assembled automatically on a production line and are permanently fixed together by cold forming of the plastic rivets. This method has a number of disadvantages such as the requirement to perforate all the components, in particular the blades.
More recently it has been possible to secure the components together by means of an adhesive instead of rivets. This avoids the requirement of perforating all the components, which obviously saves additional processing operations and also leads to the use of blade steels with improved properties.
The method of assembly using adhesive comprises the steps of locating the lower plastic part in a suitable nest, applying the adhesive, positioning the lower blade and applying pressure, applying adhesive to the lower blade, positioning the spacer and applying pressure, applying adhesive to the spacer, positioning the upper blade and applying pressure, applying adhesive to the upper blade, and finally positioning the upper plastic part and applying pressure.
A disadvantage of this method is the large number of steps, which increases the cost of the production line and also increases the risk of stoppages on the line. Also, there are particular problems due to stoppages on the adhesive stage due to blockages in the adhesive applicator.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the method of production of a razor head, in particular in a razor blade unit of a wet razor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a razor head whose components are secured together by adhesive.
A further object of the invention is to provide a razor head which can be temporarily held together by detents or other friction fit.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a razor head for a wet razor comprising at least one razor blade having a cutting edge, and a plastic part for supporting said blade, whereby the plastic part comprises at least one indentation on its blade supporting surface which provides a well for the application of adhesive.
Further objectives and advantages will be apparent from the following description and claims.